Another Entry
by owlcat92
Summary: Robin got a book from his Parents when he was five. A blank Book. A Diary. This is a view of what's inside. His thoughts, and his feelings. - Cat


**A one-shot I wrote because... Well, first you must understand ****_my _****Plot Bunnies. They have five stages. Stage 1: Happy Bunny. Stage 2: Slightly Sad Bunny. Stage 3: Sad Bunny. Stage 4: Getting Mad Bunny. Stage 5: Evil Bunny.**

**This bunny was borderline at Stages 2 and 3. I wanted to make sure I nipped it in the bud before it got bad.**

**Hope it's OK, but it's probably a bit rubbish.**

Robin looked at the secret area of his bedroom. Did the Titan's really think he had nothing personal in here?

He came in here every day, sometimes just to reminisce, other times to write in the batted leather book that rested in there.

The room was colourful, to say the least. It had that home-y smell you just couldn't get anywhere else, that smell that made you calm down from the familiarity.

It items galore - his old circus clothes, old family photos (Normally Joe doing bunny ears on him), and his purple stuffed elephant, Peanut.

The room was covered in posters. Old ones that some people wouldn't recognise - all were from Haley's. Some were for the circus itself, in bright red and white with titles like _'Come to HALEY'S CIRCUS! Fun for the whole family!' _and _'You are invited to the magic of HALEY'S CIRCUS! Join us, today!'_

All in all, Robin's favourite poster was one that sat on the back wall. He had had it framed, in a oak wood frame, the fading red, white, yellow and green poster showing the smiling faces of John, Mary, Karla, Rick, Joe… and Dick Grayson were all grinning at him.

He traced the glass with his finger, before reaching for the tattered leather bound book.

The diary was think, very think, having many pages to write or draw on. He had got it for his fifth birthday, and just drew in it at first, the little bit on English he knew at that point in time - Having grown up learning Romani - scribbled in a messy scrawl around the edges of the colourful drawings, most of which were of the circus and its sights, and the ones that weren't were ether of his family or things in countries the visited.

When he was about seven he had started to write real entries, some were filled with happiness, others will pure sorrow.

_It was amazing! I did my first ever quadruple flip today! Mama was so proud and Tata was laughing, telling me I would be a great trapeze artist one day! I can't wait for the show tomorrow, we're in Central City. Maybe we'll see Flash! He's awesome! Not as awesome as Batman though. I've been told that sometime next year the circus is going to Gotham. That's rare I guess, as they are making a huge deal about it and I've never been. I wonder if I'll be lucky and see him? That would be amazing! - Dick Grayson_

Robin smiled, he had been so innocent back then, the only fighting he had ever done was play fighting with his cousin Joe and sometimes with his Tata over the last of Mama's cookies. He would have never guessed he would be training with Batman and fighting the Joker not two years later.

_They're gone. I'm alone. So very alone. I love you Mama, Tata, Auntie Karla. Uncle Rick… Cousin Joe. I love you. - Dick Grayson_

That was the shortest entry in the book, he wrote it about three hours after the show that had taken his family's life, at the bottom of the page was a fairly well drawn picture of a boy surrounded in darkness. His drawing got darker at that time, only perking up when he met Barbra in Gotham and Kid Flash and Speedy when in the hero business.

_I got taken in today by a man known as Bruce Wayne. He's meant to be really rich, and the house he lives in really tells you that - he's shy I think, and I don't think he knows how to take care of children. There is a man named Alfred as well. He's really nice, and he made me cookies. They are really yummy; I think they tie with Mama's. Both feel safe though, and both are nice, Bruce said he could take me to see Mama and Tata again tomorrow. I can't wait. - Dick Grayson_

Over the course of that year, Dick Grayson had found the Batcave and Robin had been born.

_Met a new friend today. Finally. It's about time. Barbra Gordon. She's really nice. I've been at school (The things purpose still doesn't make sense - I know everything they are 'Teaching') for the past two weeks and she has apparently decided to dump her old friends and hang with me. - Dick Grayson_

Robin skipped over to the last page he had used, somewhere in the middle of the book, and started to write out his own message to match today.

_Well, today has been… eventful. Not for the other Titans, for me. I finally make amends with Bruce. Ok, I might have been a little stubborn when it came to admitting I was wrong to leave, but he wasn't being very easy to talk to. I… missed him. The best part was seeing his face shift from boredom, to surprise, to a happy crying state. I make Batman shed tears of Joy. Wow. _

Robin paused, before pulling off his mask and writing _- Dick Grayson_

He gently put the book down, walking over to the entrance of his secret room and into his normal one, grabbing a photo that rested on his bedside table and walking back in, placing the photo inside the old diary, he glanced at it, smiling as he it - him and his mentor smiling (Well, he was grinning) side by side.

Placing his mask back over his Cerulean blue eyes again, he placed the old tome back in its spot before fingering the black bat com on his belt.

He walked through the door into his room, closing the secret entrance and leaped on his bed, before removing it from the belt and opening it.

"Robin" Batman answered, a smile playing on his lips "Twice in one day?"

"Aww!" Robin answered, a cheeky smile dancing over his face "You can't resist me."

"What do you need?"  
"I was wondering, Bats… could I… come home for a while? I miss Gotham… I miss Barbra; I miss you and Alfred… I miss my family-"

"Don't say another word" Batman ordered, before speaking in Romani "_Of course my little bird._"

**I hoped you liked this fic. It didn't take me very long at all - maybe Half a Hour?**

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
